


A Conversation in Heaven

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 31 Day Place Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Cas and Gabe talk about their feelings for Dean and Sam, then Cas returns to the bunker.





	

Cas was called to a mandatory meeting in heaven. He informed Dean and Sam that he would be gone and didn’t know how long, and left for heaven.

 

The meeting was about what was being done administratively since no one knew where God was since He took off with Amara, his sister. A lot of the angels were hoping that when He made an appearance trying to stop Amara, that He would come back to heaven and take control again. 

 

But He didn’t and now, things were getting sorted out again. Cas sat and patiently listened to them drone on about things that he had no interest in. He hardly ever came to heaven anymore. His main focus was Dean. And of course, Sam too. 

 

When the meeting was over, he sought out Gabriel. Taking him to a corner where they could talk without being overheard, Cas put an arm on Gabe’s shoulder.

 

“I’m very grateful that God brought you back before He left.”

 

Gabe grinned. “Can’t have a heaven without ol’ Gabe in it! Who would teach these stick-in-the-muds how to have some fun?”

 

Cas smiled. Same old Gabe.

 

“Seriously, though, bro,” Gabe got a serious look on his face, “have you told Dean how you feel about him yet? Done the naked mambo? Made the beast with two backs?”

 

Cas frowned. “No, Gabe, I haven’t. And must you be so graphic?”

 

Gabe laughed. “Graphic? I didn’t say ‘are you two fucking yet’ now, did I?”

 

Cas frowned even more.

 

Cas continued, “At any rate, I’m concerned that he doesn’t return my feelings.”

 

Gabe laughed hard at that.”Are you crazy? That man loves you so much it hurts him. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. The prayers he doesn’t know you can hear, the way he calls out your name when he’s jacking..”

 

Cas interrupted that, “Gabe! Behave yourself.” But he looked thoughtful. “Do you really think he loves me?”

 

Gabe clapped a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “Without a doubt, bro. Cassie, you just have to angel up and tell him you feel the same.”

 

Cas thought about it for a moment. “Well, what about you and Sam? Have you told him how you feel about him?”

 

Gabe’s smile vanished. “Well, no. But that’s a lot more complicated. I mean, I’ve done some pretty bad things to him…”

 

It was Cas’ turn to laugh. “And I haven’t? I mean, look at my track record with Dean.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, but Dean forgave everything you did. I’m not sure that Sam will ever forgive me for killing his brother all those times on a Tuesday.”

 

Cas shook his head. “We really made some bad decisions in the past. But maybe we can get past that and have the humans we love, love us back.”

 

They both stood and thought about that for a minute.

 

Then they hugged and said their goodbyes.

  
  


Cas appeared in the bunker. Dean was watching anime porn on his laptop. When he saw Cas, he shut the lid on his laptop with a smile on his face,

 

“Hey, sunshine, all done with the meeting?”

 

Cas smiled at the endearment. “Yes. It was boring, to say the least. But… I have something I wish to talk to you about.”

 

Dean smiled and just said, “Okay,shoot.”

 

Cas sighed and sat down next to Dean.

 

“This is difficult to say. But I… well, I have developed feelings for you over years.”

 

Dean grinned and said, “Yeah? I know, I like you too.”

 

Cas frowned. “No, Dean, That’s not what I mean. I mean, I… well, I love you. I’m in love with you.”

 

Dean looked at Cas and blinked. He didn’t say anything for a few minutes and Cas got very uncomfortable. He was considering blinking out, when at last, Dean spoke.   
  


“I love you too, Cas. I have for a long time.”

 

Cas could hardly believe his ears. “You do?”

 

Dean grinned. “Yeah, I do. I just wasn’t sure that you felt the same way. But now that I know you do…” He jumped up and pulled Cas to his feet. He pulled Cas close and kissed him.

 

Cas froze for a moment, and then just kissed Dean back with everything he had in him. They kissed until they were breathless. 

 

They broke away, and Dean grinned. He grabbed Cas by the hand and led him to Dean’s bedroom.

 

“And now, we’re going to show each other just how much we love each other, the good old fashioned way.”

 

Cas smiled and followed Dean into his bedroom. He hoped Gabe was having as much luck as he was, but then the next few minutes erased any thoughts he had.

 


End file.
